poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Entrance to the Lair/Emerl and the others gets captured/Firing a Weapon
This is where Emerl and the others enter the lair and ends up getting captured by Alva and the Villains as Alva fire the weapon at Nebel Plateau goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Now we cut to the door exploded as Emerl, Ash, Pikachu, Ash-Greninja, Chymia, her Shiny Mega Gardevoir, Volcanion, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Takato, Guilmon, Mikey and Shoutmon enters the lair as Alva's Shiny Gengar painfully forces to Mega evolve into Shiny Mega Gengar) Meowth: Boy, here comes the twerps! Tai Kamiya: Meowth! Agumon: What did they do to you?! (Then they see the Soul Heart in the mechanism as Chymia, and Takato sees Raleigh, Jeri and Tino sleeping) Chymia: Raleigh! Takato Matsuki: Jeri! Tai Kamiya: '''There's Tino! '''Natalia: (Doing her slow clap) Two slow claps in one day. Must be doing good heroes, but not good enough. Mr. Ross: We see you heroes manage to survive. Alva: Princess Kimia, you're looking well. Kimia: The Pokemon of Nebel Plateau protected me! Alva: So they did, so they did. (Alva closes his fist unleashing the traps appears from the floor and then wraps around the heroes) Matt Ishida: I can't move now! Gabumon: We're trapped! Mikey Kudo: Now what? Alva: We're warning you. If you move around too much, they'll tighten up. Paisley Paver: And that's why you can't escape this time. Volcanion: That's nonsense! (Volcanion moves as the trap electrocuted it) Klorgbane the Destroyer: (Laughs evilly) What's the matter, heroes? Forgot how to get out of our traps? Takato Matsuki: '''Shoot, Now I can't get out! '''Natalia: That's right, heroes. This was the warning that if you move, the traps might zap you all. Mr. Ross: (Laughs) Yeah, now you fools can't interfere! Rex (Wild Kratts): '''We're just working with our plans! '''Alva: Oh, yes, we we're going to show you, the magnificents of Magearna. Unfortunately I'm unable to demonstrate it's true power in present time. (He switches the controls as the soul heart in the mechanism glows) Tai Kamiya: What's happening? Alva: See part of it's heart still remains. (Everyone gasps) Emerl: What? Mikey Kudo: You must be kidding! Alva: Mean Look if you please. (Alva's Shiny Mega Gengar activates Mean Look on the soul heart) Alva: See it is no longer be able to resist. (The soul heart in the mechanism glows brighter as the screen shows Nebel Plateau) Matt Ishida: There gonna fire Nebel Plateau! Takato Matsuki: (Gasp in horror) Guilmon: Oh, no! Mikey Kudo: Are you villains insane?! Kimia: What are you going to do?! Takato Matsuki: Kurumi! What were you planning to do with Jeri?! Kurumi Tokisaki: Simple, I'll use her energy minds to have more power to resurrect the D-Reapers that will consume both human and digital world just like they did. But they are defeated by the Digimon Tamers known as the DigiDestined long ago! Takato Matsuki: No! You won't get away with this, Kurumi! Kurumi Tokisaki: '''Oh, but I already have. (The weapon was now activating the beam) '''Alva: Please behold, the magnificents of Magearna's power. Meowth: It's struggling. Magearna's resisted with all it's got! Agumon: Come on, Magearna! Don't give up! Gabumon: If you can hear us, please, don't let the villains do this! Guilmon: Magearna! Please hang in there! Shoutmon: Don't do it! Alva: When I either humans and Pokemon lose the things that they truly love. There hearts will break. (He presses the screen with his fist) Fire it now! (The weapon fires) Emerl and the others: No! (The weapon was about to aim Nebel Plateau, but it hit the bed of flowers instead, as we see a flower gets vaporized in the flames. Then we cut to see Magearna's soul heart releases the dark waves) Alva: It missed? Kurumi Tokisaki: '''Such fool. '''Kimia: This is the power, what Nikola feared. (Volcanion growls in anger, then we see Meowth releasing his tears) Meowth: That voice! (Sobbing) Magearna's voice! I can't hear it anymore! Ash Ketchum: Meowth, what? Meowth: Magearna! Poor Magearna! It's really gone! (Everyone gasp in horror) Volcanion: What did you say? Takato Matsuki: '''Wait, hold on! Magearna's hurt? But, that doesn't make any sense! '''Alva: Meowth, we must thank you. It was the worth the trouble of keeping you after all. It's troublesome heart is finally out of the way, it isn't Magearna that we acquired at all, but merely it's soul heart! Paisley Paver: '''Magearna's soul heart cannot stop the machine now. I will finally create my storage! '''Emerl and the Others: What?! Dr. Blowhole: You heard him! Bird-Brain: The soul heart is gone! Volcanion: You! Matt Ishida: You monsters! Mikey Kudo: You'll pay the price! Shoutmon: All of you villains will pay dearly! Tai Kamiya: Magearna is gone, because of you! Volcanion: You would hold better prepare youself! I can't hold back anymore! '''Takato Matsuki: '''Watch out, Volcanion is gonna use Explosion! Take cover! (Volcanion activates Explosion trying to destroy the traps, but the traps didn't not explode as the blue circle and the lines on Volcanion's arms turns red, thus making the water empty) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes